1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving the towing suitability of a motor vehicle equipped with a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission. The invention also relates to an input-side drive arrangement for a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission and to an electronic control unit for controlling a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belt-driven conical-pulley transmissions, such as are employed, for example, in motor vehicles, generally include two pairs of conical disks that are encircled by an endless torque-transmitting means, for example a special chain. By altering the spacing between the conical disks of each conical disk pair in opposite directions, the transmission ratio of the transmission can be varied continuously.
One problem in motor vehicles equipped with such a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission is that such motor vehicles can be towed only within narrowly defined conditions, in particular in the event of a failure of the drive engine, in order that no damage occurs, particularly because of a lack of oil pressure or hydraulic pressure supply.
An object of the invention is to reduce the towing problems that exist when motor vehicles equipped with a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission are towed.